Flying together through hell
by twilightobsessfreshman1234
Summary: same one but with better grammer hope you enjoy but this is my veryfirst fanfiction


_'thinking'_

"talking"

**Isabella P.O.V**

Hi, I'm Isabella the famous drug dealer Sasuke Uchiha girlfriend we are currently at a potential sale spot at this club called "Night of the Year". Im 17 years old and I live with Sasuke and the rest of the gang in this huge mansion. We do go to school most of the time. The gang insists of Sasuke the leader and shikamaru Sasuke very close right hand man almost like the 2nd leader then there me isabella Sasuke girlfriend and also neji who is also in the gang, little sister. Then there is my best friend daijanea who is also Sasuke little sister and shikamaru girlfriend then the rest is ino, tenten, temari, sai, kiba, Naruto. Our name which I made up is called F.T.T.H which stands for _**flying together through hell**_. So I know you're wondering 'how did you get with the most feared gang leader well let me tell you it wasn't all cherries and peaches. Well here it goes…..

_Flashback_

My stupid alarm clock went off at 6:30 and it wouldn't shut up so I got up and cut it off. Today is the my first day at Konoha high so I went in my closet and pulled out a black v-neck shirt that had word blue that said _"bite me" _so I got out some skinny light blue pants that matched the blue streaks in my black hair then I put on some black stilettos. Then I went to my jewelry box and got out a black and blue bracelet and some stud earrings with a heart necklace my dad got me for my birthday. I went in my bathroom to put on some makeup simple eyeliner, mascara and a light colored lip gloss then I grab my book bag and went downstairs where I saw my mom at the stove

"Are you going to eat breakfast Bella" her mom yelled I grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed my car keys and left with saying bye to my parent. So I got in the car and put my favorite CD and played my favorite song which is 'countdown' then I started driving towards the school that I going to be at for 2 years

At the school

When I got to the school there were few parking spot left so I took one closes to the school when I got out a saw a lot of eyes looking at me but I didn't mind and just keep going into the huge school. I was walking then I bumped into someone I drop the things in my hand I looked up to this boy, _I wish I would call him a man._ Anyway he looked at me up and down he was a white Levi shirt with Levi blue jeans and white converse he had weird looking/style hair that looked like he spent much time working on it his eyes were black, no seriously like really black and cold, then I notice I was daydreaming that's when I visit reality again I notice he was about to walk away

"Where you planning to pick things up" I asked he turned back towards me

"You have hands" he replied

"And so what's you point, because I didn't really need that kind of information" I said

"Do you know who I am?" he asked

"Do you know I don't care who you are" I said T

hen a girl with black hair with red streaks hair came up to us

"Hey big brother. whose this gil?" she asked, Sasuke didn't reply he just stared at Isabella

"You know how long you been staring at me you could have pick my things up ,handle them to me and went on with whatever business you had" I said as I put my hands on my hips

"Pick them up by yourself" he said back

"Boy I don't even know you and your auguring with me can you just pick them up, please" I asked nicely he stared directly into my eyes

"Hello is anyone going to answer me" the red streak girl asked waving her hand in the hair trying to get out attention

"What do you- omg that streak is fabulous what brand do you use" I asked

"Well I use a brand that in a store" she replied

"True, true, me too" I said as we both laugh

**Sasuke thought:**

_Wow she has a beautiful laugh and she stubborn I will make her mine_

_**Only if you pick up her book**_

_Go away_

**Sasuke thought end:**

When daijanea and me was talking Sasuke picked up my books and hand them to me

"Finally but thank you" I smiled daijanea gasp

"Did Sasuke uchiha pick up a girl books he don't even do that for me, anyway what is your name?"

"Oh yeah my name is Isabella hyuga" I said then Sasuke walked away

"Oh mine is daijanea" she introduced herself

"Then hi daijanea oh do you mind showing mewhere the office is?"

"Sure come on"

in 1st hour

"Well class we have a new student today please come in" the teacher said I walked in

"How about you tell us about yourself your name dislikes, your likes, your hobbies, sibling etc."I looked at him like he was crazy. I looked back at the class

"I can, the question is will I" I replied the class laugh

"" the teacher said then the class gasped

"are you related to neji and hinata Hyuga a kid asked

"It's none of your business" I said

"Anyway I'm Isabella Hyuga I dislike people I like fashion my hobbies are my business and I have a sister and I have a brother that I don't claim "I said

"Well then isabella you can have a seat next to sasuke , please raise your hand " the teacher said then the boy from earlier raise his hand I went and sat next to him

"we meet again " I said he smirked and then whisper in my ear

"You know that brother you don't claim is in my gang, and is in this class" I looked at him and then around the class and then I found my brother talking to some girl with two bun on her head turned back towards Sasuke

"your in a gang" i asked

" I have a gang" he corrected me

"you can be In it too, as my girl of course "he said I looked at him like he was crazy

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I asked amused

"Think of it as an invitation" he said

´I'll think about it"

Lunch time

So I got my lunch but then I realized I didn't have nowhere to daijanea came up to me threw away my plate

"I was going to stare at that" I said as I put my hand on my hips

"Follow me" She said. I followed her until she came to a room that said **"DO NOT ENTER" **in big backl letter.I wanted to enter so badly, I'm a rebel so why wouldn't I. She opened the door and then all head snapped toward us ,well let me rephrase that towards me.I was suddenly staring in the eyes of the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. Then I turned around and tried to leave but daijanea closed the door. I turned back around towards the people who was still staring at me

"What are ya'll staring at?" I snap I just couldn't handle the intense staring or glaring

"Well, did you think about my offer yet" Sasuke said as he came up to me I stared at him

"yes" I answered

"will you" he asked, I could see that the other member were obviously confused about what we were talking about

"I will but the question is should I "I answer amused to know I was irrating him then I leaned in and whisper

"you have to prove to me your worth getting into trouble for " I said with a smiled he looked at me and smirk and went back to where he was

"what's the badest thing you ever did to someone or something" some guy asked me, he was wearing a red shirt with some black Levi pants and some red and black converse and his hair was in a high ponytail

" I bash a girl head against a brick building because she touched my purse or I almost killed this boy with chief knife because he thought I was cheating and hit me nut then i thought i wouldnt want to go to jail so hit him with a black frying pan since I couldn't stab him" I said as I looked back at the people in front of me daijanea, Sasuke, shikamaru, and neji had amused looked on their faces the rest look like they were ready to run for their life

"what? it was my favorite purse" I said

A month later_** Sasuke and Isabella in a room**_

So I joined the gang but I wasn't with Sasuke, I was making him wait and I could see he was angered about that too

"What did you want to talk about my Sasuke" I asked all innocently

"isabella stop playing game with me are we together or not" he asked clearly mad but I wasn't fazed I knew he won't do anything stupid I just stare at him and he stared at me I leaned up and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked as I kept my hand on his face he just keep staring at me I put my hand down.

"Class about to start and if I want to past I have to go to the class" I asked as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to our 3rd hour.

We got to class early so we sat in our normal spot I could see that still fazed was but wasn't showing it so I was talking to ino when daijanea and shikamaru came in the classroom with his arm around her shoulder then she came over to where I was and sat down in her seat which is next to shikamaru.

"So what's up? "She said

"Sasuke and I are together now" I said, Sasuke looked at me then at his sister

"Really about time" ino and daijanea said at the same time

"Shut up" I said then the teacher walked in

"Ok class today we are going to be talking about-isabella would you like to teach the class since you already know what we're learning" the teacher asked

"I could the question is should I" I replied

"You should go to the office" the teacher said

"I should but the questions would I" I replied the class laugh Sasuke smirk

"Isabella the office now" the teacher yelled

"I could go now but the question is should I go now" I said

"Girl would you leave!" daijanea said I laugh but got up and whisper something in Sasuke ear he nodded and then I walked to the door but not before I waved at the teacher and smile

In the hallway

I was waiting for Sasuke on the bench in the hallway

'_Ha! Go to the office I wish I would'_

Then I heard footstep I looked up and saw Sasuke walking towards me I smiled he sat next to me and handle me my books

"Thank you" I said he nodded

"So listen I have a client today and he's bringing his tramp of girlfriend "Sasuke said

"And you want me to go because….?"I asked

"To talk to her or something until I'm done" he said

"Im not their entertainment" I said as I folded my hands over my chest

"I know, your mine's" he smirk I punched him

"Boy please, " I said he looked at me amused,

"I'll go but don't expect me to get along with her and wait what do you called be behind my back?" I asked he smirk

"Princess" he said I nodded he knew I didn't believe him

Then the bell rang, me and Sasuke was still sitting there since we didn't have a class this hour, it was our break then this loud red haired chick came

"What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun"she screamed, Sasuke sighed I looked at him and then back at her

"1st why do you have to scream 2nd he's not yours 3rd shut up talking to me and leave" I said calmly

"He's not your either" she screamed again

"right, my name's not on me but I still claim myself and he is mine now,so leave" I tried to stay calm then she touched my purse I froze and Sasuke eyes went wide for a second then he remember my story about the last girl who touch my purse he got up and tried to push me away from her but it was too late.

"you touched my favorite purse" I said slowly looking at my purse she laugh then I grabbed her hair and banged her against the locker she slid down then someone grab my hands and pulled me away

"You're buying me a new purse" I yelled back at her ,then the person who was dragging me which was Sasuke took me into the F.T.T.H. room then everyone was looking at me then Naruto started laughing historically then daijanea asked

"Why did you do that?"

"her nasty ,germy , nose picking, probably never washed, monstrous, hands touch my purse" I said almost in tears I drop the purse

"Sasuke since you pulled my off of her before I could show her how much my purse was worth, you're buying me a new purse" l said he shrugged his shoulder

"Ok" I went over to him and sat on his lap

"I feel you girl I would fight anyone who have the nerve to even stare at my jacket that my babe gave me" I made sighed and nodded then Naruto stared at the jacket

"Naruto" daijanea said Naruto then soon looked away

_End of flashback_

And that's how I ended up here on Sasuke arm walking into the hottest club free. Me and Sasuke have been dating for a month now and I been in F.T.T.H for two months now we haven't been doing much no except for getting in trouble at School

Ok this is the end of my 1st pov stay tune for the next _**"flying together through hell**_


End file.
